


Operation: Sweet Tooth

by reifromrfa



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, MC - Freeform, MM, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Vanderwood - Freeform, mysme, vandyzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/pseuds/reifromrfa
Summary: Vanderwood's most challenging mission yet.
Relationships: Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Operation: Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the MM Vanderwood Zine <3 Check it out on tumblr, @vandyzine, for more of the pieces included in the zine!

_Damn. How much time do I have left?_

Sweat trickles down the back of his neck and the secret agent hurries down the hallway. His eyes keep flicking back to his watch to check the seconds that have gone by, frustration and nervousness building up inside him. 

_Man...I could really use some back-up on this. Where is she?_

There's a _ding!_ and Vanderwood puts on the protective gear for his hands and decides he can't wait for back-up any longer; it's time to do this. The secret agent opens the door and a sweet smell infiltrates his nose, the scent already filling the room and wafting into the hallway. Great...he just gave away his position and the status of his mission. He waits for a couple of heartbeats, listening for any opening doors or footsteps on the stairs. When there's none, Vanderwood quickly reaches inside and grips the metal container before pulling it out. Feeling the heat of the metal even through the cloth, he rushes to the table and lays the container gently on top.

_Ha...in all my years in the agency, never thought I'd be doing something like this._

He takes off the mittens and reaches for the toothpick container. Shaking one onto his palm, Vanderwood then glances at the open tablet on the countertop and reads the instructions. He cautiously pokes one of the cupcakes with the toothpick. Gingerly lifting his hand, Vanderwood gives a sigh of relief at the clean stick.

"Okay, I got the cupcakes right..." he mutters. Vanderwood takes the tablet and swipes for the instructional video, placing his elbows on the counter and leaning forward while watching the next steps intently. He barely notices the locks of the front door clicking; the sounds of the security codes being keyed in are drowned out by the video's joyous, tinkling background music.

Vanderwood unconsciously drums his fingers against the countertop as he watches the woman in the video frosting the cupcakes. Damn...how does she swirl it like that? Narrowing his eyes on the screen, he leans forward and swipes the screen back, rewinding the scene and focusing on her actions, committing it to memory.

Blowing a stray lock of hair that had fallen to his eyes, Vanderwood grabs the strawberry frosting and tries to mimic what he saw. Unfortunately, he squeezes too hard and a clump of frosting falls flatly onto the cupcake. 

As a former secret agent, he had to sort through wires to diffuse bombs, follow intricate instructions to decode locks or cancel missile launches. Not to mention needing to slip into different roles to gather intel, or infiltrate heavily guarded underground facilities. But never did he have to learn how to bake cupcakes or "frost cupcakes and decorate as desired."

A string of curses is leaving his mouth when he hears a giggle. The man looks up and sees his wife standing by the door to the kitchen, the smile on her face easing away his worries. One side of his lips curl up, a playful smirk ready for his mischievous wife.

"How long have you been standing there, MC?"

"Not long enough. I wish I could have been here since the beginning, I'm sure you looked so cute while mixing the ingredients!" MC says, walking to his side.

Vanderwood can feel his cheeks warming and he averts his gaze, scratching his cheek awkwardly, his previous confidence vanishing. "Ahh, baby, I told you not to call me cute."

He feels her pulling his hand away from his face, his fingers replaced by her lips as MC tiptoes and kisses his cheek. "The cupcakes smell delicious, baby."

MC is about to walk away but his arm shoots out, encircling her waist and pulling her close to him. Vanderwood hears her gasp, and he smiles as he leans closer to her, eyes watching the blush creeping up her cheeks. 

"I think my gorgeous wife smells better."

Cupping her cheek, he brushes his lips over hers before capturing them in a passionate kiss. God...no matter how many times they kiss, the sensation of connecting with her in such an intimate way never dulls, never fails to make his heart beat a thousand times faster. 

When MC first came into his life, he never thought she would become a big part of it; after all, she was the coordinator of an organization Seven shouldn't have been involved with in the first place. But damn...so much has happened after that. Vanderwood never meant to get involved with the RFA's matters, but somehow he ended up tangled in their affairs. Somehow, he ended up falling for the woman in his arms.

Pressing his forehead against hers, Vanderwood pulls away and meets her hazel gaze, a serene smile on his face. Thanks to the RFA's help, he and Saeyoung are now out of the agency and happily living their lives as normal people, with jobs at C&R. 

"Welcome home, MC," he says in a low voice, so that only the two of them can hear. MC grins and gives him a quick kiss.

"Thank you, baby. I missed you while I was gone." MC pulls away from him and moves to check on the mess on the countertop, laughing. "I guess it's time for me to save the day."

Vanderwood rubs the back of his neck and moves to stand beside her. "Yeah...I wasn't sure how to do the frosting, baby."

Tying her hair back, MC washes her hands and tells her husband to stand back and watch as she gingerly squeezes the piping bag and makes swirls atop the cupcakes. Then, she places strawberry slices on top of the frosting, finishing the cupcake with a flourish.

"Tada!" MC exclaims. Vanderwood is about to respond when there are loud footsteps from the hallway upstairs.

"Uh oh." MC giggles. "It's your job to keep these cupcakes safe until tomorrow's party, Mr. Stark."

Vanderwood gives her a deadpan look, the nickname a joke between her and Saeyoung. But then he shakes his head and chuckles. Striding away from the countertop, Vanderwood steels himself for the tornado that's about to come. Sure enough, as the footsteps grow louder, two people appear in the doorway, both much shorter than him.

Before they could even take more than 5 steps into the kitchen, Vanderwood takes them by their waists and scoops them up. Happy squeals come from the children in his arms, the boy chuckling and the girl giggling.

"No fair, daddy!" the little girl says.

"What's not fair is you both eating all those cupcakes I worked so hard on before the party tomorrow." Vanderwood puts them down and bends so he's eye level with his children. "So you both can stay here and help mommy, but no eating, okay?" 

The boy nods eagerly before running to his mother, climbing up a stool and asking if he could do the frosting for the next cupcake. Vanderwood stares at his daughter, who's shuffling her feet in that adorable way that she does, looking at him with her big hazel eyes...eyes like her mother's.

"Not even one teensy weenie bite, dad?" she asks in a sugary sweet voice.

_Oh God._

Vanderwood remembers having to withstand the most painful of tortures before, and he never broke for his captors. But his heart softens at the little girl standing in front of him. It's too hard to say "no" to someone he cares about, especially when it's the sweet angel standing in front of him.

"Well..." Vanderwood begins, before he's interrupted by MC's melodious laughter.

"My love, you're spoiling our daughter too much," she says. "But okay, one cupcake for you both, but that's it! You can have more at tomorrow's party, okay? The cupcakes are for your friends after all, sweetie, since they'll be celebrating your birthday with you."

"Yes, mommy!" their daughter exclaims, giggling. "Just one!! It's my favorite, strawberries!"

Vanderwood straightens as his daughter joins MC as well, clapping gleefully. He chuckles to himself and for a moment, the former secret agent stands there and watches his family. MC is gasping, smiling widely as their son finishes frosting a cupcake successfully. Then their children choose their own cupcakes, each one radiating a gleeful innocence. These people in front of him make him believe that there is goodness left in this world, a goodness that's worth protecting. And even though he's done with being a secret agent, he still wants to keep this safe; he wants to protect the smiles of the people he loves, to make sure they keep smiling like this.

For a man who never thought he could ever be happy, never thought he could have something as beautiful and precious as this moment, Vanderwood feels like the luckiest man alive. No longer is he the tragic informant. No longer is he _alone_. 

Now he has three people he truly loved and who truly loved him. His heart swells with emotions as he gazes at his family. MC meets his eyes and beckons him over but before he could join them, the phone in his pocket buzzes. Vanderwood takes out his phone and a smirk appears on his face. Their friends were logged onto the messenger.

> Saeyoung: I made a special gift for RFA's little miss!  
>  Jumin Han: Just now...? I've had her gifts ready since last month.  
>  Yoosung: What!!! ;;;; It's tomorrow?? I don't have a gift yet!  
>  Saeran: Didn't MC send out the invites a month ago...?  
>  Yoosung: It's been so busy in the clinic T-T Zen, come buy one with me!!  
>  Zen: Oh...sorry, man, I can't tonight...I have a date!  
>  Jaehee Kang: Oh dear...  
>  V: Yoosung, let me accompany you. I can help you pick out a gift as well.

Vanderwood chuckles. He could never forget the RFA, of course.

"Dad, can I go on a ride with Uncle Saeyoung tomorrow after the party?" His son's voice startles him and Vanderwood shakes his head.

"Absolutely not! That guy drives like a maniac." Vanderwood answers. His wife finishes frosting the cupcakes and places them inside the fridge, then looks at the messy kitchen.

"Okay! It's time to clean!"

The two children share a look before climbing off the stools to make their escape, but living with a secret agent has taught MC a thing or two. Her hand shoots out with lightning reflexes and she manages to grip their wrists, that peaceful smile still plastered on her face. Vanderwood has to admit...his wife has moves --moves that never fail to astonish him up to this day.

"Now, now. Your father worked real hard on these cupcakes. It's time for you both to do your parts."

The kids look sheepish for attempting to escape but they start to tidy up the space. Vanderwood opens his arms as MC steps into his embrace, looking up at him and kissing him.

"Mission accomplished, Agent Vanderwood."

"Glad I survived it. I thought I was a goner, MC."

"Next time, we should try baking a cake."

"Ha...baby, we can bake anything you want to. As long as you do it with me, next time."

They share another intimate kiss before their kids start making gagging noises in the background. MC laughs and Vanderwood leaves her side, rolling his sleeves up; cleaning still calms him, and helping them would give him more time to bond with his children.

"Okay, I'll wash the dishes." Vanderwood's words are greeted with happy cheers from his kids. A sense of peace and contentment settles over his body, the once-foreign feeling of happiness making it hard to erase the genuine smile from his face.

This is his greatest adventure now. This is his life mission: to pursue his happiness, to live to the fullest and enjoy little moments like these. The former secret agent turns on the faucet and feels the cool water against his hands. Hands that protect, hands that will cherish this second chance at life.

_"I'm home."_

******[Commissions](https://reifromrfa.tumblr.com/post/168241748316/open-for-commissions) | [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/whisperbinder)** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
